Unobservant
by justlyz
Summary: Finn & Rachel after the Hummel wedding. A little smutty, a little fluffy. Hope you like.


"You look really pretty tonight," Finn commented, sitting down on Rachel's bed fiddling with his tie. Rachel smiled graciously. She was nervous, Finn had no idea of course, he was so unobservant but for some reason she loved that about him. Rachel thought back to the reception that had taken place earlier, how Finn did such a good job with the speech and with Kurt…it had almost brought her to tears. She'd had her doubts earlier in the week about Finn, how superficial and selfish he was acting but he proved her wrong tonight and she knew that since it was nearly impossible to prove Rachel Berry wrong, that Finn deserved something that would prove him wrong. Rachel was well aware that Finn had accepted her prudence a long time ago and that he would never see what she had planned coming in a million years. There he sat, in her room and on her bed, her Dads gone for the weekend to Columbus, and bless his heart he still wasn't catching on. This was going to be perfect.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" Finn asked breaking Rachel's concentration and suddenly reminding her of that nervous feeling that was settling in the pit of her stomach.

"Well," she started, "My Dads are gone, so we have the house to ourselves," she hinted suddenly feeling like maybe this wasn't a good idea. She saw Finn shift uncomfortably on her bed, he was starting to catch on now which meant Rachel couldn't just change her mind and tease him like that, she could, after all it wouldn't be the first time, but even she felt that it was a little cruel.

"Oh?" Finn's voice sounded a little scratchy, "Well, then I guess you want to hang out here then?" he looked at her, one eyebrow rose showing his confusion of the situation growing by the minute. _Is she thinking about…doing stuff? _He thought.

"Well, yes. If that's okay with you," she looked at him hoping that maybe he'd want to do something else like bowling, or some other silly thing. The nervousness was becoming overwhelming. To her dismay Finn nodded his head signaling that he did in fact want to hang out with her, alone, in her bedroom. Rachel took in a deep breath and decided that it was now or never. She wanted this with Finn, he looked so good in his suit and it was making her a little horny, after all they were in love right? This was bound to happen at some point or another, why not tonight? With all the romance in the air it was perfect. That settled it.

"Well I certainly don't want to stand here in this," she said referring to her dress that really wasn't that uncomfortable, but it was time for it to come off. She turned her back to Finn, slowly unzipping the first few inches of her dress. "I don't think I'll be able to reach that far, Finn, will you unzip me?" she asked innocently. She heard Finn suck in a sharp breath and immediately stand up, closing the space between them. He placed his hand on her shoulders, they were warm and gentle, she breathed a sigh of relief, the nervousness melting away with his touch, this felt right. Finn took the small zipper in his fingers and slowly pulled down, the more skin that was exposed the harder he got and he wondered for a moment if he'd be able to hang on long enough for Rachel to do whatever she was planning. God he hoped so.

"There you go," he breathed, his mouth at the nape of her neck. She exhaled a little and he kissed the back of her neck gently. Rachel gripped the sides of her dress and ever so slowly started to pull it down, over her sides, her hips and then she bent over to pull the rest off, Finn still behind her now breathing unevenly.

"Wow," Finn exclaimed out loud at the sight of her black lace covered ass just right there in front of him. Rachel smiled to herself then turned around to face him. She hadn't been wearing a bra, and she let out a slight moan when her bare chest came into contact with Finn's warm body. She reached up and grabbed a handful of Finn's hair, pulling him into her and kissing his lips hard. Finn, who was now fighting his erection with every fiber of his being that wasn't preoccupied with Rachel, picked her up and in turn she wrapped her legs around his waist, he felt the heat radiating from her center and he couldn't help but let out a moan into Rachel's mouth.

"Having fun?" she whispered into his ear before she took his ear lobe into her mouth. With that he threw her into the bed and immediately stripped down to his boxers. The sight of Finn nearly naked made Rachel realize just how turned on she was, she never knew she was capable of having this feeling. She knew the air conditioning was on but for some reason she felt like she was about burst into flames. Finn still stood there, just looking at her hungrily, and she decided that she wanted more. She sat up and ripped Finn's boxers off, taking his length into her hand.

"God, Rach," Finn cried, as she pumped her hand slowly. There was a lot of friction, so she moved her head right in front of him and took his entire length into her wet mouth. He yelped with the shock and it only turned her on more. Suddenly Finn took a step back, releasing himself from her grip.

"Rachel, we don't have to do anything you don't want to, I love you, I'd feel horrible if I forced you to do something that-" Rachel shushed him, leaning back onto her bed. Her legs instinctively spreading just a little, "Finn I want this, trust me it's a shock to me as well, but still, I want you," she looked into his eyes and that familiar feeling in her core instinctively came back.

"Now, it seems to me that we don't really match here," she said pointing to her underwear, "Maybe you could help me take these off?" she asked, although it came out sounding like more of a demand. Finn could literally feel the blood shifting to his dick, as he knelt before Rachel and hooked his fingers on the sides of her underwear slowly pulling them off. Looking back up at her, his eyes wandered to her center. God, she was perfect. He practically pounced back onto her, licking her neck and trailing his tongue down between her breasts. Rachel gasped as she felt Finn's mouth close over one of her nipples, flicking it violently with his tongue while he rolled the other between his thumb and forefinger.

"Oh my God, that feels so good," she whimpered. Finn moved his hand down her body until his fingers rested on her inner thigh, slowly he gently rubbed his finger against her core, caressing the bundle of nerves and making Rachel scream with anticipation.

"Jeez, Rach you're so wet," he gasped as his mouth covered hers once again, their tongues meeting somewhere in the middle, making the moment that much more hot. Finn had to know what she felt like, so without warning his middle finger dipped into her wetness and he shoved it up inside her, Rachel let out a scream that startled him at first but felt more relaxed as she grabbed his hand and pushed it deeper inside. He added another finger as his mouth migrated to her breast again, this time nibbling with his teeth.

"Please Finn, oh God…please," Rachel moaned, arching her back so he could push his fingers deeper inside of her. To her dismay he pulled out his sopping fingers and released her breast from his mouth.

"Don't stop," she moaned in agony, Finn shot her his signature smirk and she fell back onto the bed wishing he'd continue. Finn rummaged around the pile of clothes searching frantically for his pants, which had a condom in the front right pocket. Finally he succeeded and quickly tore it open.

"You had that the entire time?" Rachel asked, somewhat shocked.

"I'm not as unobservant as you think," he replied, rolling the thin condom onto himself. Rachel smiled wildly as Finn returned to his place between her legs, his tip flirting with her entrance, to which Rachel responded by throwing her head back.

"Rachel are you sure-" Finn was interrupted by Rachel grabbing his hips and pulling him into her. They both let out fierce growls, and Finn placed his head in the crook of Rachel's neck, barely able to contain himself. She was so warm and wet, and so tight. Rachel hitched one of her legs over his hip allowing Finn a deeper entrance as he thrust in and out of her.

"Fuck, Rachel…oh God," he muttered into her ear. Rachel's fingernails sunk into his shoulders, making him gasp. "Fin, oh my…I think…" Rachel breathed incoherently into his ear, kissing him wildly down his neck. Finn knew he wasn't going to last much longer, but he knew he wanted Rachel to come before he gave out, not knowing what to do he took his free hand and pinched her clit between his fingers, rolling them around and around. Rachel bucked her hips and he could feel her walls clinching tighter as she screamed out his name, which in turn, put him over the edge as well. He tumbled off of her and crashed onto the bed gasping for air as beads of sweat trickled down the back of his neck.

"That was…" Rachel couldn't finish her sentence due to lack of breath. Her devilish grin told him however that whatever doubt she had before was vanished now.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" he asked leaning up on his arms to kiss her gently on the mouth. Rachel smiled back at him. "How many of those did you bring?" Rachel asked. Finn panicked, "I…I only brought the one," he stammered. Rachel giggled at his stutter then moved herself to the nightstand opening a drawer and revealing an entire box of condoms.

"I'm sure we can find something to do," she smirked.


End file.
